Pain
by Kayyy
Summary: Renesmee was kidnapped 4 days ago. Bella can't cope on her own while Edward is out everyday to try and track down any trace of their daughter and those responsible. Will they ever see Renesmee again?


**Pain.**

_**I do not own any of the twilight characters.**_

_**Renesmee**__** was kidnapped 4 days ago**__._

I stared at her empty high chair... lifeless. The same way I felt inside, empty. I'd been leaning against the kitchen counter so long my arms ached. I wondered if the ache was because I didn't have her in my arms to hold, my beautiful baby girl, _our _beautiful baby girl. Grief overwhelmed me when I thought of her, already I could feel my eyes blur. _Mummy loves you so much, we will find you__ Renesmee__. _Salty hot tears spilled down my cheeks, the heartache ripping through me. I keeled over, wailing as I slid down the kitchen wall cradling my knees to my chest until I was in a tight ball. I sobbed until I drifted into blackness...

I awoke hours later when cold arms smoothed around my crouched stiff body, I gasped. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you"_ Edward whispered, easing my tight grip gently. I gave him a weak smile and buried myself into him. I loved him, I needed him. He was sitting on the kitchen floor next to me, his arms now cradling my tired body. _"How long have you been laying here Bella?" _he tried to ask softly, but failing to hide the tone of deep concern in his voice. _"A while I guess, I was thinking about her today and I got all chocked up about it, so I sat down to clear my head but I somehow fell asleep"_ I told him quietly. He kissed my hair softly, and tilted my chin upwards to look at him. _"Bella, you know I will find her. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." _he said now dangerously serious, his topes eyes burning into my worry. His grip tightened around me, and I believed him. I knew Edward would find her, he was out all day, everyday working with the Cullen's to try and trace her, any tiny scent of her, he had everybody on guard including Jacob, he would walk to the other side of the world to find our child if it came to it.

"_I know you will, I love you." _I whispered, fighting back more tears. Taking my face in his hands, he wiped my wet cheek with his thumb and smiled sadly. _"You need sleep, you look exhausted." _Before I could defend myself, he swooped me up in his arms securely and carried me off to bed. Edward lay behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He softly kissed the back of my neck, his cool breath soothed my tension and worry. _"Sleep Bella."_ he mumbled. And I did.

I opened my eyes to the warm sunlight on my face, slicing through our bedroom window. Rolling over, there was no Edward but a note lay in his place. _Bella, I have gone tracking with Jasper and Alice up North. Alice has sensed something by the cliffs. I will be back before dust. I have arranged for Carlisle to keep an eye on you, be careful. Loving you always, Edward. _I took a deep breath, and sighed with new hope. Could it be her?

I went for a shower. I had been going for frequent showers since Renesmee went missing, it was a sense of escape. The hot water cleared my thoughts, washing away all my problems until I was in my own tranquil state of mind. I forgot everything, and just focused on the hot water running down my skin. But this didn't last for long, the moment I left the bathroom something would be there to haunt me. Family photos on the walls, the tiny shoes that sit in a neat row by the front door. I avoided going into her room at all costs, if I needed anything I would get Edward to go in for me. I had craved for my daughter everyday. I missed her smile, her laugh, her affection. She was snatched away from us, mostly I felt grief but Edward's was driven by pure raged anger. He tried to hide it from me at home, but Alice informed me he takes it out while hunting, violent, brutal killing. Tearing apart anything he can find on his killing spree. I dared to think what he would do to the person that took our baby. I dared to think what I would do. I snarled just thinking about it, my hands shaking.

There was a soft thud at the front door and I pulled myself together, and swiftly went to open it. Carlisle stood there, his sleek features and smooth blonde hair stood perfectly in the outside breeze. "_Bella" _he breathed._ "Edward told me you would be checking up, please come in" _I told him. I stood sideways to let him enter, but he didn't move. I stared at him and took him in properly, he was breathing heavily and looked almost ill. "_What's wrong Carlisle?" _I looked at me, every inch of his features now anxious, he swallowed. _"Bella, I have some bad news." _

_**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, please review! I'll be busy with chapter 2 soon enough, thanks for reading xxx**_


End file.
